guilded_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kimberley ‘The Unbreakable’ Thornbrush
Kimberley Thornbrush is a guildmaster at the Wyvernroost Guild and a member of the secret organization known only as The Eye. Physical Appearance Kimberley is an enormous man, standing at a whopping 6'10" and weighing nearly 400 pounds, all of which is pure muscle. Kimberley has short, spiky white hair, tan skin, a notably young looking face and a gap in between his two front teeth. Kimberley is always dressed head to toe in his signature armor, consisting of sleek, deep green metal plating, a green waist cloth, and a belt buckle in the shape of an eye with three emerald gemstones embedded in it. He appears to wear chainmail beneath the armor plating, and has both of his ears pierced. Personality Kimberley is an incredibly sweet and kind man, trying to keep the peace and ensure that everyone around him is getting along. He enjoys making people happy, and will do whatever he can to help those in need. He loves his husband, Oxford Deadcrow, and can often be found at the barn petting Oxford's bears and other animals. However, Kimberley can also be quite secretive, though not out of malice. He has shown himself to keep information from others in order to prevent any harm to come their way. Though, he has been shown to panic under pressure, and gets incredibly nervous when he is yelled at. Pre-Campaign History Life Before The Guild Not much of Kimberley's history is known to the party at this time. What is known, is that Kimberley and Oxford are married, and that Kimberley became a lich some point before the campaign began. Campaign History text Relationships The Party Atticus Caldwell Kimberley believes that Atticus is an incredibly smart man, and feels very bad for the trouble he, Oxford and The Boss have caused him in the last few months. However, he has taken note of Atticus' clear disdain for Oxford, and that has begun to rub Kimberley the wrong way. Elovi Ilrune-Tevrebris Kimberley likes Elovi, and thinks she is a very smart girl who is simply a pawn in an evil man's game. He hopes that The Boss can liberate her country so that she doesn't have to deal with a monster like Jenetheas any further. Estelmist Coralai Kimberley likes Estel, and thinks she is a smart and cunning woman, if not a little high strung and cagey. Though, given her ties to The Pyramid, Kimberley understands where her own mental hang ups come from and wishes to assist her in breaking free from The Pyramid's control. Haylen Scarlett Kimberley like Haylen, and thinks he has a lot of potential to be a wonderful young man, if he only learns to break out of his shell more. Kimberley sees a lot of himself in Haylen, especially from early on in his life, and wants to see Haylen grow into the wonderful person he knows the monk can be. Percival Solanes Kimberley likes Percy, and thinks he is a very nice man despite not knowing much about him. Tantris Calypso Kimberley likes Tantris, and thinks he is a very strong and heroic boy, if not a bit impulsive and foolhearty. He is incredibly worried for Tantris at the moment, fearing for the young man's life and hoping that he comes out of his current 'mission' unharmed and safe. The Guildmasters Aegis of The Shifting Sands Kimberley respects Aegis as a leader and as a person, finding the man to be incredibly intelligent and capable of making tough decisions, even when his heart says otherwise. It is clear to Kim that Aegis bleeds for his Guild, and he wants nothing but the best for this man and all of his endeavors. Freyja Hlin Kimberley absolutely adores Freyja's confident demeanor and can-do attitude when it comes to everything she tackles, and enjoys the sparring matches the two have. He admires her strength, both from a physical standpoint and a mental standpoint. Though, Kimberley does worry with how closed off she can be with her own emotions, and worries that her own brash and hot-headed nature could land her into trouble. Victor M. Edelweiss Kimberley likes Victor. That being said, he has a panic attack every minute he and Victor are in the same room, ESPECIALLY if they are in a room alone together. Victor feels very unpredictable to Kimberley, and he can't really read what Victor is thinking at any given moment. Victor has also offhandedly mentioned Kim's undead nature to him, only once, but that was enough to set Kim extremely on edge. Preston Featheredfoot Kimberley really likes Preston, and thinks he is an incredibly smart man and talented musician, commenting once that he enjoyed the old songs that he used to play in his band. He admires Preston's mental fortitude and desire to do good and seek out the truth. All the good things Kimberley had heard about Preston from one of his teammates seems to be true! Majesty Kimberley knows very little about Majesty, given she has been gone the entire time Kimberley has been at the Guild. He thinks she is very smart, if not a bit cold. Eleanor Writingham Kimberley knows very little about Eleanor, given she has been gone the entire time Kimberley has been at the Guild. He thinks she is very nice, and likes the way she calls everyone 'Kid.' Though, her imp, Zerah, does make him a little nervous. Reminds him of a tiny Victor. Others Oxford Deadcrow It often surprises many to hear, but Kimberley initially hated Oxford when he was paired up with him, viewing him as nothing more than insufferable outlaw with no respect for the people around him. However, as the two worked more closely with one another and Oxford opened up about his own insecurities and past to Kimberley, Kim quickly began to bond with him. Now, years and years later, Kimberley can't imagine his life without the cowboy. Kimberley loves Oxford with all of his heart, and would absolutely die for him, and has on more than one occasion, which Oxford chastises him for. Kimberley's heart bleeds for Oxford, he loves him more than anyone he's ever known, and looks forward to living a long and fulfilling life by his side. The Boss The Boss is Kimberley's best friend. He considers her to be the closest thing to a sister that he has, and he absolutely adores her. He also admires her greatly, believing wholeheartedly in her cause and respecting her selfless ambitions. Along with Oxford, The Boss is one of the only people Kimberley would burst out into a rage if she were ever threatened. Midger Scarlett Kimberley doesn't know much about Midger, other than the fact that he is Haylen's father. He can't help but feel this man may be partially responsible for Haylen's social awkwardness, and is wary of him for it. Jenetheas There are few people in this world that Kimberley believes are genuinely bad people. He tries his best to understand one's motives, and try and see things from their perspective in order to get a better idea of their way of thinking. That said, Kimberley hates Jenetheas, and everything that man stands for. He does not think Jenetheas could get better, he does not think Jenetheas deserves any second chances, and, if given the opportunity, Kimberley would kill Jenetheas with his bare hands. Barakah Kimberley has very conflicting feelings on Barakah, as well as The Oasis King and Heavenly Sands as a whole. On one hand, Kimberley understands why they chose to overtake The Shifting Sands, due to the land's long-running history of terrible ideals, but he can't help but feel that overtaking the entire nation and turning it into one, enormous city was the right thing to do. Trivia *Kimberley has a dog named Rocky. *Kimberley's name and title is a pun off of the television show 'The Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt'